cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bunnyboo50
BubblesxBoomer here! BUNNYBOO! ur on this wiki too?! this is coolz. :D yo sup this is boomer i have hacked into this account (not rly but pretend) becuz brat powerpunk is coming to kidnap Bubbles (yes she is rly the bubbles ppg) so listen up go hide her on sonic news network cuz that is the last place brat will look but tell no one on snn if anybody asks tell them ur just passing through got it? uh oh gotta go brat is coming just remember wat i said stop editing my talkpage!!!!! will you plz stop editing tht last talk message!!!! ur starting to drive me nuts! sorry didnt mean to be rude. ok but dont be sarcastic about it gr ok look u never left me a message following the last one which had ur so called "plan" cuz i guess u rly didnt even WANT me to help u with ur plan! and if u dont want me involved with the plan thts fine! we are so through got it? goodbye bunnyboo! Itz Meh! Bunnyboo! Remember me! We met yesterday (not long ago XD) to do Sonic X: The Next Generation. Anyway... I want to know if this is fanfiction? And what is Earthbound, It's confusing my brain abit. IvyTheHedgehog 17:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog - The Crazy Thing Thank you! I havent yet. Hello There. Oh, you seem to be the one in charge of the 'New Earthbound Games' Wiki. I have a list of complaints that I would like to write up. It would be great for you to see to fixing this. (By the way, I am kind enough to tell you about a term you'll see pop up. Mary Sues are obnoxiously perfect characters who are good at everything, everyone likes/loves them, and are beautiful. They are hated by fandom.) Without further ado, my list of complaints. (I also put this on a page in your wiki.) 1. Emma is 'clumsy'. Clumsiness is an endearing character trait. 2. Samantha is another Kumatora. Remember her? You know, the girl from Mother 3 who traveled with Lucas. 3. They are both in love with major characters. (Emma with Chase counts, even though he's from a fanmade game and Samantha with Lucas) 4. Earthbound is owned by NINTENDO. NOT SEGA. Get your companies right. 5. Samantha copies Lucas. (Does the name CLAUS ring a bell?) 6. Earthbound ain't a group of kids. It's the English game title for Mother 2. 7. Earthbound anime? About as likely as My Immortal 2. 8. Ness. DOESN'T. SING. None of them sing. Speaking of Ness, HE DOESN'T TALK EITHER. 9. Paula is not a hot head. At least from what I know. 10. Jeez lady, give people flaws! That's what make Sylvanas, Buttercup, and Harry Potter interesting people! 11. Sonic Characters belong in SONIC GAMES. Not World of Warcraft, not Mario, and DEFINITELY NOT EARTHBOUND GAMES. 12. Nobody likes Cosmo. 13. WHAT THE HECK IS A FLUTTERBY? 14. Again, Mary Sues. 15. Samantha is wearing A GIRLY OUTFIT. Dress them according to who they are. Don't give a bum an ermine cape and fancy suit. Give him a dirty, rumpled outfit. 16. What color is melon? Also, put pictures up. Show, don't tell. 17. Super Smash Bros Fighters? How unoriginal. That's like calling Sonic 'The Adventures of the Blue Hedgehog Who Runs Fast and Stops An Eeeevil Scientist'. Call it Super Smash Bros All Stars! We know what they do! 18. Isn't Lucas a little too young for a steady? 19. How hard is it to come up with an original plotline? It is, but don't plagiarize other plots! I'm telling this so you won't get sued by Nintendo/Sega! What I'm saying is, don't mess up canon! I'm not trying to stifle you, but keep to the rules. Don't bend it for your own entertainment! -Sailor Blaze the Vocaloid Uxie 14:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC)